


When Angels Get Excited

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I suck at tags, Just read, M/M, based off of tumblr, sam interrupts everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: "Is something wrong, Dean?" 
"No, I just wanted to, uh...." he said, then just went for it, kissing the angel and wrapping his arms around him, not really caring about anything else. Cas was a little startled at first, but ended up being very receptive, returning the kiss. Dean managed to take control of it long enough to pin him against the wall, pulling away and panting.
A second later, there was a series of quick explosions, all the light bulbs blowing out in the room, just like when they'd first met. Thanks to the magic that somehow kept the bunker working for decades, there was still enough light for Dean to see Cas's apologetic smile and slight blush.
"How did you do that?" Dean asked, looking at the pieces of broken glass that now were scattered all over the floor. 
Based off of a Tumblr prompt!





	

The noise was so loud and so close, it was almost like the entire bunker was going to blow, with them at the center. 

Sam was out for the moment, going food shopping. Dean hadn't complained, just sent him out and saying, "Don't forget the pie." Sam had chuckled and nodded, taking the keys to the Impala and leaving him alone. Dean didn't mind having the whole bunker to himself, but it was a big place, and he sometimes wanted someone with him. 

He sent a quick prayer to Cas. "Hey, Cas? Want to come here? I'm kinda all alone." Of course, the angel showed even before the last word was said. While he waited for him to finish, which was really only a few seconds, he took a moment to just watch Dean, quickly composing himself as Dean turned around in his chair. "You might wanna say something when you get here rather than just staring. It's creepy, Cas."

"My apologies." 

"Yeah, okay, Cas." Dean stood up, giving him a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Alright." The angel sat down, Dean following and sitting next to him. "Lucifer is temporarily taken care of. Rowena sent him to the bottom of the ocean." 

"Wow. We finally get some peace." Dean looked impressed. "Wonder how long that'll last."

"Hopefully long enough to get rid of Crowley." 

"So you're a team, huh? Never thought I'd see that." Dean was drinking a beer, with another one in his hand. He held it out to Cas, who took it and quickly drank a bit, before setting it on the table and not touching it.

"Well, he has valuable information I could use. But I still don't like him traveling with me."

"Already too much?" Dean was watching the angel, smirking. "I could take care of him for you." He took another sip. Seeing the angel's unamused expression, he quickly amended, "If you want, anyway. No big deal." 

"Dean, while I appreciate your offer, we can't do that just yet. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. Still, he should be dead, Cas." 

"I agree, Dean." Cas took another sip from his beer, even though he couldn't taste much. "But so far, he's been useful."

"Unfortunately. Mom says hi, by the way." Dean watched Cas's face turn to a confused one, his head titled to the side and his eyes squinting, the way they always did when the angel was confused by something. "I didn't tell you? Huh." He paused. "She left. She still loves Dad, and misses the way her family used to be. She's texting though, look." He passed his phone to Cas.

"'I'll always be Mom.'" He passed it back. "And you're okay with her not being here?"

"Now I am." Dean kept his eyes on the angel. "And you're here, so... yeah." Cas raised one eyebrow, waiting. "You know what I mean." 

"Yes, I know, Dean." A smile flickered onto his face, but it was gone almost right after it appeared. "Where's Sam?"

"He's out getting food, why?"

"I just didn't see him." Cas paused. "It's just the two of us, then."

"That a problem?" Dean commented, watching him. The angel shook his head. "Good. Because I'm not letting you leave yet." The tone of his voice hinted that Dean was starting to smirk. "Plus, I know Sammy will want to see you, too." 

Not a lot happened after that. They just sat, mostly silent, and even though nobody was speaking, it was comfortable. Then Dean stood up, motioning for Cas to follow. He seemed a little reluctant, and when he led him into the hallway just outside the library, he awkwardly asked, "Want to get my computer and watch Netflix?" knowing the angel loved doing that. When Cas nodded, Dean didn't even realize he'd taken a step closer to him. 

"Sorry, Cas," he quickly said, leading the way into his room. Cas stood in the doorway, looking in. "I haven't seen your room in a while, Dean." 

"Really? Well, you're seeing it now, I guess." He picked up the computer from the bed, leading the way back to the library and setting it on the table. 

"Why couldn't we have just watched Netflix in your room? It seems rather unnecessary to take the computer in here." Dean was thrown off guard for a second, carefully thinking before saying, "It works better in here," while really thinking of the fact that if he and Cas watched Netflix in his room, he may not be able to resist making any sexual innuendos, or trying to make a move on him.

Luckily, Cas accepted it, not pushing it any farther.

About halfway through an episode of Cas's favorite show, Dean suddenly put an arm around the angel's shoulders, taking the chance before Sam got back and ruined it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas smile slightly, moving closer to Dean the littlest bit. "This is very comfortable," he noted. 

"Got to agree with you there." Dean silently cursed himself. He didn't stay in his room because he didn't want to make any moves, and he still did it anyway. "This actually isn't a bad show, Cas. I'm surprised."

"You thought I'd choose something you didn't like, Dean?" 

"No, it's not that. I don't know what it is," he said, ending the conversation. The episode was finished in silence, neither one saying anything for a minute or two. Cas was the one who spoke first. "Your arm is still around me, Dean."

"Sorry," he said, and moved it away. "Good show."

"Thank you, Dean."

Without saying anything else, Dean closed the laptop, standing up and taking it back to his room. Cas considered following, but ended up hanging back, sensing that Dean wanted to go alone. When he came back, he stood in the library's entrance, gesturing for Cas to come over.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" 

"No, I just wanted to, uh...." he said, then just went for it, kissing the angel and wrapping his arms around him, not really caring about anything else. Cas was a little startled at first, but ended up being very receptive, returning the kiss. Dean managed to take control of it long enough to pin him against the wall, pulling away and panting.

A second later, there was a series of quick explosions, all the light bulbs blowing out in the room, just like when they'd first met. Thanks to the magic that somehow kept the bunker working for decades, there was still enough light for Dean to see Cas's apologetic smile and slight blush.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, looking at the pieces of broken glass that now were scattered all over the floor. 

"When an angel gets excited, sometimes things get destructive. I'm sorry, Dean, I-" Cas began, but he didn't get to finish before Dean just pulled him closer again. One of his hands rested on Cas's shoulder, while the other was placed at his waist. This kiss was more heated than the other, and both Dean and Cas knew where it was going to go. 

Though angels didn't have to come up for air, humans still did, which meant Cas was just slightly out of breath and Dean was panting and breathing heavily. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," Dean suggested, and they were zapped back to his room in a flash. 

Cas took control of this kiss, gripping Dean by the shirt and deepening the kiss, making sure he had him pushed up against the bedroom wall. Between kisses, Dean said to him, "That light thing was awesome, by the way."

"Thank you, but I think you're going to need some new light bulbs." Dean chuckled and lightly kissed his angel, saying, "Yeah, I know," afterwards. 

Sam decided to choose this moment to walk back into the bunker, stopping when he saw the mess on the floor. "Dean?" he yelled, checking a room here and there and finally seeing him with Cas, the door wide open. "What happened here?"

"It was me, Sam." Dean didn't get a chance to talk before Cas spoke for him. "I accidentally got out of hand." Sam looked down at his brother's arm, casually wrapped around the angel's waist like they did it every day. 

"What happened while I was gone anyway?" Sam glanced at Dean, then Cas, then back and forth between them. "You know what? You can tell me later, I'll uh.... clean." 

"Of course, Sam." 

When he was out of sight, Dean smiled at the angel and kissed him one more time, leading him out into the hallway. "Let's go help him, Cas, he can't do it all by himself."

"Alright, Dean," he said, going to take his hand. "Will we finish what we started later, then?"

"Yeah, we will."


End file.
